Bits And Pieces
by Wishlist93
Summary: Post Epi- Eggtown 4x04 . Sawyer doesn't want Kate to leave...ONESHOT! Please R/R!


_**Title: Bits And Pieces**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Sawyer and Kate...**_

_**Summary: Post Epi- Eggtown (4x04). Sawyer doesn't want Kate to leave...ONESHOT! Please R/R!**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Bits And Pieces**

He can't just let her go like that. He knows that his words had hurt her but they were the truth. They were the truth...

She's standing at the door, ready to leave. Sawyer is looking at her with a somewhat angry expression. She had hit him. Kate had hit Sawyer just because of what he had said. What he had said was the truth...just the truth.

"Damn it, Freckles, wait!" He finally says. Kate sighs and turns around to look at him. He climbs out of bed and rushes to her.

"What's all this about, Kate? Is it about Jack or is it about you not being pregnant?" He asks her.

"Look, Sawyer...do you want to apologize?" She just asks, annoyed.

"For what?" He says and lets out a laugh.

"Goodbye James." She tells him and opens the door but Sawyer shuts it close again, which startles Kate. He takes hold of her waist, pushes her back against the door and presses his body against hers, making her moan softly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispers into her ear before letting his lips brush against her earlobe. She feels his hot breath on her neck and closes her eyes for a moment.

"Let me go." She whispers almost pleadingly.

"I don't think so. Kate I-"

"Stop calling me Kate!" She says, seriously, looking deep into his eyes.

"I want to know what's wrong." He says, softly.

"Since when do you care? As far as I know you don't care about _anything_ or _anyone_. It's just you...you and your ego!"

Instantly Sawyer lets go of her, shaking his head. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"Look...I didn't mean it like that." Kate says, quietly. She looks at him apologetically.

"I think you meant every word you just said, Freckles. But that's all right. I'm too much of an asshole to actually care about someone, right?" He said trying to control his real feelings. Kate didn't answer.

"I'd better get going." She says a little later.

"Why?"

„Because we're just arguing, James. There's no point in that. I really don't want to argue with you but-"

"Then don't. Freckles, I don't even know what we're arguing about 'cause you don't want to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." She couldn't help but smile at his words.

"You've really changed you know..." She tells him.

"Yeah..."

"It's a good thing. I wish I could've changed just like you. It's hard to run and to lie to everybody. It's even hard to be accepted by someone. I know that you accept me and I really like that about you. I'm sorry for what I said to you...I was wrong." She admits, looking down on the floor and he nods.

"You're really cute when you're showing your feelings, Freckles..." He says, smiling.

"Shut up." Kate says and hit him playfully on the chest.

"Maybe you should try it sometimes, James."

"Nah...I think I do it all the time." Sawyer says a bit shyly.

"You're right. Your feelings for Claire are really obvious." She tells him, holding back laughter.

"WHAT?" Sawyer says, wide-eyed.

"I'm just kidding." She says, giggling. She reaches over and gives his hand a small squeeze.

"James...I know you love me and-"

"Freckles-"

"Shh. And I know that Jack loves me too. And I love Jack-"

"Then go...go to him." Sawyer tells her, softly and somewhat hurt.

"Hear me out. I love you too, James. Really, I do."

"But...?" Sawyer asks, sceptically.

"No buts. I realized it was time to tell you. I owed it to you." Kate explained to him.

"You didn't owe me anything, Freckles."

"Yes I did. You were ready to give your life to save mine." She tells him and takes a step towards him.

"Of course I did. Who wouldn't?"

"Believe me...there's a many who wouldn't do that." She says.

"Jack would."

"Maybe. But why do you always mention Jack?" Kate asks him, puzzled.

"Well...'cause it's all about the doc." He just says, shrugging.

"That's bullshit! This has _nothing_ to do with Jack!" She says.

"And how on earth am I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind-reader, Freckles. If it's not Jack what is it then?" He asks but Kate doesn't answer. Sawyer sighs and doesn't really know what to do.

"Damn...I really feel like I'm your mother right now. Listen, if you don't wanna tell me what's wrong then don't. And if you want to go then go..." Sawyer finally tells her, seriously.

"You really care, don't you?" She asks, smiling sadly.

"Hell, Freckles...You know I do."

"Okay. I umm..." She begins, shakily. She's afraid to show her feelings. Tears well up in her eyes and she gulps back a sob. She remembers the moment when Sawyer had held her close and comforted her as she cried because of what happended to Libby and Ana-Lucia. He had held her and stroked her hair as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She was really sad and upset but Sawyer made her feel quite better.

But how on earth can she confess that she kind of wished that she was pregnant with his child?

"Freckles, are you okay?" He sounds worried.

"Yeah..." She whispers not looking at him. She doesn't want him to see her weakness, to see her tears. Sawyer takes a step closer and lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him. He looks at her, sadly.

"You're crying, Sweetheart."

"No, I'm not...it's just..."

"Okay, well...it _looks _like you're crying."

"Don't make fun of me!" She tells him.

"I'm not! I'm not...I just don't know what to do, Freckles. I mean-Come on, just tell me what's wrong."

"All right...all right," She takes a deep breath "when I found that I'm not pregnant I was kinda upset. I mean...don't get me wrong I never wanted children but it's just...I don't know. I finally would have had something in my life. Something worth living for you know?...The truth is that I think I can't get pregnant 'cause we weren't really careful and- Well it's for the best I think...I would be a horrible mother anyway..." She tells him, shakily with tears streaming down her face. She quickly wipes them away, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm glad you told me, Freckles." Sawyer says, softly.

"So you can make fun of me or what?"

"Oh shit, Freckles! Stop doing that," He wraps his arms tightly around her, holding her close."I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He whispers into her ear while he strokes her back. A little later he pulls away slightly to look into her eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks her, softly. Kate looks at him, amazed. "You never cease to amaze me, James."

"Well..."

"Umm...thank you but no. I just don't want to think about it anymore..."She tells him.

"I can help you with that."

"How?" She asks.

"Umm...we could have some fun. I don't know...climb trees, hunt boars, play hide and seek, play cards with Winnie-the-Pooh, bother John Boy, go for a swim in our waterfall or-"

"_Our_ waterfall?" Kate asks, smiling.

"Damn..." He mutters, shaking his head smiling.

"You know what? You're really adorable." She says, grinning.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah." She says and nods. Sawyer begins to look around in the room, obviously searching for something. He kneels down and looks under the bed. With a small smile he pulls out his jeans and his shirt. He starts to put on his jeans.

"Why are you getting dressed?" She asks.

"Uhh, Freckles...do you have a problem with that?" He says with a wink.

"No! Umm....no. I just- just shut up!" She says, blushing deeply. Sawyer laughs out loud and continues to dress.

"Sweet Cheeks...if you want to go back to the beach I'm going with you..."

"I don't wanna go...at least not now." She tells him. Sawyer walks towards her and runs his hands down her slender waist.

"Well...what do you wanna do then?" He asks, teasingly. She leans closer and their lips meet. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. His hands wander under her shirt, caressing her flat stomach. Kate breaks the kiss and leans her mouth close to his ear. "Playing cards with Hurley sounds good." She whispers in a seductive voice. While Kate breaks their contact and walks towards the door, Sawyer shakes his head and smiles to himself. "You're such a tease, Freckles."

"Are you coming or what?" She says, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"You owe me big time, Freckles." He says and walks towards her. They share a kiss. Kate looks up at him, smiling. "We'll have plenty of time for _that_ later..." She just says before they both head out.

_**The End**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: What do you think? Please review :)  
**


End file.
